<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Can't Be Together: A Cedfia Fanfiction by artisticfox_2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239888">We Can't Be Together: A Cedfia Fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticfox_2003/pseuds/artisticfox_2003'>artisticfox_2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticfox_2003/pseuds/artisticfox_2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia, previously 12 years old, spends more and more time with the royal sorcerer Cedric, previously 27. It's been 10 years and Cedric has developed strong feelings for the princess. However, he must repress his feelings in order to avoid being possibly executed and ruin the princess's reputation. How will this story turn out? Read and see! (I just wanna say, it's not pedophilia because they don't pursue a romantic relationship until they're both consenting adults so...😂)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedfia - Relationship, Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First, Sodric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~10 Years Ago~</p><p>"Thank you Cedric for helping me with saving Enchancia! I couldn't have done it without your incredible magic skills!" Sofia said, plastering a large grin on her face. Cedric rolled his eyes. "It's CEDRIC!- W-wait... you said it correctly!" "Hmm?" "My name.. you said Cedric and not Ceedric..." Cedric was lost in thought and was snapped back to reality with a hug from the young princess. Cedric felt true happiness that day and forgot about taking Sofia's amulet all together. He wanted a friendship with the princess that he could cherish forever.</p><p> </p><p>~Present Day~</p><p>Princess Sofia made her way to the throne room to visit her older step brother: King James. It was his birthday and every year he would throw the biggest party in all the land. Princess Amber would be decorating and planning the annual party to make sure everything went according to plan. Cedric was the main event, utilizing his magical abilities to entertain the guests. "Sofia! So good to see you!" James exclaimed. Sophia was at a special princess academy to become ready for a marriage alliance. They hadn't spoke in 10 years. "I missed you so much James! You look good in dad's crown.... bless his soul." King Roland has passed of old age which made Queen Miranda a widow. She too later passed of a broken heart, leaving the three children to fend for themselves and run the kingdom. Sofia grabbed James hand in reassurance and left him to contemplate. Cedric rushed to the King to let him know the preparations were almost ready when suddenly... "Ow! You almost broke my wand! Watch where you are-!" "Heh... Hello Mr. Cedric. It's great to see you again." Cedric's face immediately turned bright pink. Sofia was grown up and beautiful as ever. Her fair skin, coffee-colored hair, and bright eyes made Cedric smile widely. His heart began to beat fast, not knowing the reason why. "I-I'm sorry princess but I must not delay any further. King James needs to speak with me." "See you later then Mr. Cedric!" Cedric snapped out of his daze and continued his path to the throne room. After seeing Sofia blossom into a beautiful young woman, Cedric couldn't ignore the temptation...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sofia met Amber in the courtyard, holding a basket of goodies such as cake, tea bags, and edible flowers. "Oh Sofia! I've missed you!" Amber said, wrapping her arms around Sofia. Sofia nuzzled her face into her neck, hugging her sister tightly. Cedric was practicing his spells under a nearby tree to make sure he wouldn't mess up for the king's birthday celebration. "Fireworks that haven't yet begun, explode into a great big-" He was interrupted by the sight of Sophia. His face was once again bright pink. Cedric lost his train of thought and forgot the last word of the spell. All he could say was, "...great big- Sofia?" The fireworks flew out of his wand and began to head towards Sofia. Without hesitation, he ran as fast as he could. "Sofia! Look out!" Cedric yelled. Sofia glanced in his direction and before she could respond, Cedric landed on top of her. One by one, the fireworks landed on his back. "Ow! Oh! Youch!" He cried out. Sofia from under him began to giggle. "Wh-what's so funny, Princess!?" Cedric yelled out of embarrassment. Sofia pulled on his neck scarf to bring him closer. "What a-are you doing? Th-this is no laughing matter..." She raised one eyebrow. "Mr. Cedric... the fireworks stopped a while ago and you're still on top of me. Is there something you want?" Sofia smirked. Cedric was surprised at Sofia's behavior. She had never been flirtatious in her manner, never. He froze in place, still over Sofia. "I-I-um..." He couldn't form sentences. 'Get a hold of yourself Cedric.... she's just messing with you... right?' Sofia gave Cedric a peck on the cheek and quickly stood up. Cedric was in a haze of confusion and continued to stumble away. Amber walked over, finally noticing Sofia. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay? Why was he on top of you!?" She questioned. Sofia shrugged and continued to help her plan the party. Later, Cedric headed home. He immediately fell face flat on the cold stone floor of his headquarters. Wormwood, his trusty Raven companion, left his perch to check on his master. "Oh wormy... I don't know what happened but I can tell you this... Princess Sofia k-kissed me." Cedric contemplated the kiss Sofia gave him. 'Why would she kiss him? Was it to mess with him or did it actually mean something?' He was interrupted when his door was opened by Sofia herself. He tried his best to avoid eye contact but failed poorly. "What do you want, princess?" Cedric said in an emotionally frustrating tone. "Mr. Cedric.... Sofia is fine. Anyways, I need to ask you something..." Sofia seemed uneasy and chilled to the core. Cedric noticed her mannerisms right away. She seemed almost frightened and he wasn't going to let that happen. "Cedric is also fine. I guess we're on a first name basis heh... Anyways, what's troubling you?" Sofia walked close to him and kneeled on the ground, resting her head in his lap. "Oh Cedric... I can't seem to sleep properly. For some reason, I feel scared coming back home." Cedric involuntarily began to stroke Sofia's coffee hair and attempted to comfort her to the best of his ability. "That's okay. Sometimes it's weird to comeback to a familiar place when it seems rather UNfamiliar after being away for so long. What can I do?" He asked. He went to the floor as well to be at a proper eye level with Sofia. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Th-this might be weird to ask considering... eh never mind." Cedric lifted her head up by holding her face. He caressed her cheek in reassurance. "Tell me Sofia. You're my friend, I would never judge you." "Okay.... Cedric? Can you sleep with me?" Cedric quickly let go of Sofia's face out of shock. His temptation of being with Sofia after seeing how she'd grown didn't really help the situation. He started to babble nonsense. "Oh my! You're as red as a tomato! It's fine if you don't want to..." "I DO!" He placed his hands on her shoulders. His eagerness was admirable in Sofia's eyes. "I want to help you get through your fears Sofia. Let me be there for you." "I knew I could count on you Cedric." The whole time, coming down the stairs, Sophia held Cedric's arm. Like a teddy bear, she was cuddling him. This action made Cedric even more confused about the kiss from earlier. Cedric was determined on one thing: that he would get another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~10 Years Ago~</p><p>"Oh Wormy... Something feels different now!" Cedric said, covering his face with his hands. "You can finally become CEDRIC THE GREAT! What's holding you back?" Wormwood questioned. Cedric's became flustered and quickly looked away. "Wait.... Cedric... do you?!" Wormwood looked Cedric in the eyes. "O-of course not! She's just my dear friend!" Cedric looked down. "If the king found out your feelings, he'd kill you!" "I know... that's why I'm gonna wait. I'm gonna wait as long as it takes."</p><p> </p><p>~Present Day~</p><p>"Cedric, your arm is super hot..." Sofia raised her hand and put the back of it on Cedric's forehead. Cedric let her, wanting to feel more of her soft reassuring touch. "O-oh we're here!" Cedric opened the door for Sofia and they both entered her old room. "Wow! I haven't been here in so long. It's so- huh!?" Before Sofia could finish her thought, Cedric had picked her up, carrying her bridal style to her bed. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Sofia." Cedric looked away embarrassed. Sofia pulled his neck tie which made him fall onto her bed. "Well, aren't you going to sleep?" "W-well.. okay. I did promise you after all." Cedric laid on her bed. He's never felt such a soft mattress before in his whole life. 'So this is how royalty sleep, huh?' Without warning, Sofia made herself comfortable on his chest. 'Oh crap! I can't move!' Cedric panicked internally. Sofia began to talk in her sleep. She would regret it in the morning if brought up. "Mmmm.... I Love.....Cedric....." Cedric heard her faint mumbled as he was still up and flustered from before. 'She loves me? Or is it just sleep talk....?' He too eventually fell asleep due to his exhausting over-thinking .</p><p> </p><p>~In the Morning~</p><p>Amber walked into Sofia's room to surprise her with breakfast in bed but was met with Sofia sleeping on top of Cedric. She gasped loud enough for Cedric to wake up. "How dare you! Get away from my sister this instant!" She yelled, raising a fork above Cedric. "Shh! You're gonna wake her up! Besides, she asked me to." "Asked you to what?!" "Sleep here with her. She was nervous about being back home so I did what any friend would do." Amber placed the fork back on the platter and rubbed her temples. "So there was no funny business?" Cedric shook his head. "Just don't tell your brother.. eheh..." Amber nodded and left. After, Sofia woke up. "Ahh... good morning Cedric. Oh sorry! I hope I'm not too heavy." "N-no, you're fine." Before Sofia got up to change, she gave Cedric another peck on the cheek. His goal was achieved. "Take that as a token of my gratitude." She chuckled and went to her changing room. Cedric stayed to discuss the sleep talking. "So... you were talking in your sleep last night." "Oh? I didn't know I did that. "Y-yeah... and you said you loved me..." Sofia's eyes widened 'Crap, I confessed in my sleep?!' She took a deep breath and stepped out of the room fully clothed. "It's okay it was probably just a dre-mmph!" Sofia kissed him on the lips and Cedric returned the physical affection. "I-I have to go!" Sofia ran out of the room. "W-wait!" Cedric began to run after her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sofia! I-" Cedric forgot what he was going to say after running into to King James. " 'Sofia I-' What?" James said with a suspicious manner. "Ummm... Sofia, I have a book you would love to read! Ahaha!" Cedric babbled. James nodded and gave Cedric a pat on the shoulder before walking away. Cedric continued to follow Sofia and fell right on top of her. "O-ow Cedric! Get off!" "Not until I hear you say it!" "Say what?!" Cedric picked Sofia up off the ground and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "I l-love... I love you Princess Sofia." Cedric stood there waiting for Sofia's response. She stood in shock, moved by his kiss. She looked up at him with shimmering eyes and kissed him softly. "I love you too. But how are we going to hide this? We can't be together..." "I'm not sure but I know that we can! As long as you're with me on this." Sofia nodded and Cedric held out his bent arm to escort Sofia to the royal dining hall for breakfast. "Oh good morning Amber!" Sofia exclaimed. "Oh Sofia! I made golden berry pancakes! The same ones you gave James and I for the first birthday you helped is celebrate when you moved here. It was a great birthday!" Amber reminisced about the good times they had as children. Cedric stood there awkwardly as he was not really part of the conversation. "Sit down and eat!" Sofia and Cedric both sat down next to each other. "No. Cedric, why are you here?" "I've always eaten with you, what of it?." You can go to your tower for breakfast today. Take the pancakes with you!" Cedric sulked and carried his pancakes away. Sofia followed until her arm was yanked. "Sofia, get away from him! I won't forget what I saw this morning!" "Amber... it really wasn't what you think!" "Then why are you following him?!" Sofia thought hard for a valid excuse. It came to her as sudden as lightning. "I was going to take in my old home by eating breakfast in my secret garden ALONE." Amber raised an eyebrow but quickly let go and encouraged her to reminisce too. The garden was in view of Cedric's window of his tower which was Sofia's conniving plan all along. His eyes lit up at the sight of Sofia glowing in the butterfly garden and couldn't resist meeting her there. He left the tower and made his way down. Cedric made his way down the stairs, making little to no sound as possible. He was worried that either Amber or James would check on him and find him escaping his "breakfast prison." "Hmm... one of the royals could see me... I know! I can float myself out of the window!" Cedric took his wand out of his sleeve and said the magic words to safely bring him down from his sorcerers' tower. "Sofia! I'm comi-!" He was cut off once his spell stopped working. He fell into a prickle bush and had the prickly balls stuck everywhere on his body. Sofia ran as fast as she good from her secret garden to help him out of the bushes. "Oh Cedric! Are you okay? Heheh." She pulled him out of the bush and began pulling the prickly balls off of him. "Ow! Sofia! That hurts!" "Then you should've stayed inside your tower." "But... you wanted me to meet you out there didn't you?" "Maybe, maybe not. Oh! There's one on your-" Sofia quickly pulled the last prickly ball of of Cedric's bottom. Cedric immediately jumped up and looked at Sofia. She giggled to herself and tried to run off. He caught up with her and hugged her from behind. "Nooo! Let go Cedric! Hahaha!" "You touched me there on purpose, my princess. How scandalous!" They were laughing and spinning around. Unfortunately, Amber was exiting the castle to pick up deliveries of more decorations. Sofia's heart rate rose immensely and the only thing she could think of was hiding Cedric... But how? She shoved him back into the prickle bushes. He was confused but soon understood once he saw Amber. "Hi Amber! What are you doing here?" "Hey! I was just picking up the rest of the decorations from the village, Do you wanna come with me?" "Sorry Amber. But I can't go because I have to help Cedric-um- Mr. Cedric with a new spell he's working on haha. Maybe we can catch up later?" "Suit yourself~!" Sofia went back to check on Cedric and sure enough, he was covered in double the amount of prickly balls. "Sofia! It hurts even more than before!" Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can kiss it better if you want. Unless you just want some bandages." She smirked, following with a giggle. Cedric rested his face on Sofia's bosom and she began to twirl her fingers through his hair. "I would like that very much Sofia. The kisses would be preferable but I might need some bandages first heh." Sofia wrapped bandages around Cedric's arms and legs. Her hands were shaking as she did so. Cedric looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and stroked her hair in a comforting manner. "Sofia... what's wrong?" He brought his hand down to her cheek. Sofia leaned into his hand and softly placed a kiss on his wrist. "We were almost caught. How long can we keep this up? I don't want to be taken away from you." "Nor do I... we might need to think of a better plan to hide our relationship." Sofia finished the rest of the bandages and pushed Cedric on her bed, making him fall down. "What are you doing? This isn't a plan!" "It's MY plan!" Sofia stretched herself on top of him and gazed into his hazel eyes. Their faces were inches away from each other and Cedric couldn't help but blush. "Cedric... I want you to love me. That's the plan. Who cares what anyone else thinks? If we get caught, we get caught. I just want to be with you. No restrictions." Cedric gazed into Sofia's eyes sparked with hope. He found it attractive that Sofia was so determined to stay with him. He quickly pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Sofia returned the kiss and soon found the sorcerer had switched positions with her. "As do I. I only want you and you alone, Sofia. I love you." Cedric gave her a peck on the neck. He was going to continue until they were suddenly interrupted by footsteps approaching Sofia's room. "Quick, Cedric! Hide in my closet!" "Right!" They whispered. There was a polite knock on the door, a small 'ahem', and a soft voice. "S-Sofia? May I come in?" Sofia's eyes widened. She hadn't seen him even since she went off to a princess academy and left royal prep. "H-Hugo?! Is that you?" She trotted over to the door and quickly opened it. "Sofia!" "Hugo!" They gave each other a hug and Hugo picked her up by her hips and spun her around. Cedric placed his ear on the closet doors to hear their conversation. One thing was for sure: he wasn't happy with Hugo interrupting their intimacy. "Oh, Sofia! I have a gift for you!" "Aww, you shouldn't have!" Sofia opened a purple velvet box and saw a piece of jewelry she didn't want coming from him. Sh furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Hugo. "Umm.. did you get me the wrong gift?" "Nope! This ring is for you! How about you trade it for that small one you're already wearing!" Sofia hesitated. The small ring with a small sapphire was a promise ring given to her by Cedric. While she was at the Royal Academy for Eligible Princesses, he sent it to her via Wormwood.</p><p> </p><p>~4 Years Ago~ </p><p>Sofia was picking a dress for the new day. There was a special test and she couldn't be more prepared. Dress code was of the upmost importance. Without warning, Wormwood crashed into her room's window. "Wormwood? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mr. Cedric?" "Wormy is fine princess. We've known each other for years and my Master has a certain fondness for you. Anyways, Cedric wanted to send you something so he asked me to bring it." Wormwood handed her an envelope and she noticed something inside. She first read the letter:</p><p> </p><p>Dearest Sofia,<br/>The castle has been very lonely without your presence. Your brother and sister have missed you a lot. I have missed you very much as well. I have a gift for you inside this letter and I hope you'll wear it. This is a symbol for my admiration for you. It's also a promise. A promise that I will always be with you no matter where you are. I hope you enjoy my gift!<br/>With love, <br/>Cedric</p><p> </p><p>Sofia began to tear up. She never knew Cedric had felt admiration towards her. It made her feel special knowing he felt this way. She immediately put the ring on her left hand ring finger and began to write her own letter. "Wormy, could you sit there for a little bit? I want to write a quick letter to him." "Of course, Princess." She began to write:</p><p> </p><p>My beloved sorcerer,<br/>I love the letter! Me being a young lady now, I am more than happy to accept your generosity and return it with my own, my gift isn't as amazing as yours but it's a forever flower. It stays alive forever. I will never take your gift off. See you when I head back.<br/>I miss you, <br/>Sofia</p><p> </p><p>She handed the letter and the flower to Wormwood and sent him off. He made is back to Enchancia and quickly gave Cedric his envelope. "What's this? A letter?" "Sofia wrote it." "Sofia!?" He shouted with glee. He ripped the envelope open and read her letter. His heart fluttered, causing him to sink at his desk. Her flower also fell out of the envelope and he picked it up gently, not wanting to ruin it. "Beautiful... like her." After that, he kept the forever flower in his inner robe pocket everyday.<br/>~In Sofia's Room~<br/>Sofia stood there in shock. She had no idea what to say. " What I'm trying to ask is... will you marry me, Sofia?" Cedric gripped on to his forever flower in stress, leaning on the door. Sofia looked down at the kneeled Hugo and took a deep breath in. "No, no I will not. I already love someone..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" No, no I will not. I already love someone..." Sofia slowly walked back from Hugo and turned away. Hugo stood up and closed the ring box, holding out his hand. "Sofia, please.... your brother already gave me his blessing! Isn't that great?" "No! It's not. Hugo, I liked you back when we were still in Royal Prep but things are different now. After my feelings faded for you, I found someone new who loves me whether I have a crown or not." Hugo put his hand away and placed the ring box in his pocket. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked down in embarrassment.  "So then... if you won't marry me, I'd like to know who you're special someone is." Cedric, in shock, fell down in Sofia's closet, creating a loud disturbing noise. "Sofia? What was that? Is there an intruder hiding in your closet?!" Hugo swiftly pulled out his sword and ran towards the closet. "Come out you dirty thief or I will be forced to end you!" Cedric's teeth began to chatter for the reason that he didn't know how to handle the situation. Should he give himself up and admit they're in a relationship or should he come up with some valid excuse? He came up with the best excuse he could. "Hugo, there's n-no one in there!" Hugo ignored Sofia and threw the doors open and there Cedric was. "Oh Cedric! What are you doing here?" Sofia asked in a fake questioned tone. "Oh! Hello Sofia! Eheh.... I was just looking for Wormwood!" Hugo raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "But isn't that Wormwood on Sofia's dresser?" Wormwood squawked, receiving attention from all three of them. "Oh! There he is! Well I really must be going then! But first, Sofia promised to help me with a few new potions." Cedric created a white lie in order to free Sofia of her uncomfortable predicament. She swiftly caught on and followed his plan. "Yeah... I really should go. See ya later Hugo!" "Okay. I'll meet you for dinner then. For now, I'll catch up with James." Before saying goodbye, Cedric pulled her away and they continued hand in hand until they made it into Cedric's workshop. "Sofia... please tell me... are you in love with Hugo?" "Psh! Of course not Cedric. I only have eyes for you!" "Even if I'm... older?" Sofia didn't like seeing Cedric upset; especially about their age gap. Sofia could care less about how old Cedric was. After all, he was only 19 years older than her. Besides, how could her love be defined by something as trivial as age? Sofia walked over to Cedric sulking on his work table stool. She took a seat on his lap and held his face in her hands. "Aww Cedric... are you jealous?" She brushed off his natural two toned hair away from his eyes. He proceeded to look away. "N-no! Of course not!" "So, it's okay if I sit next to Hugo instead of you at the Royal dinner?" Cedric rested his head on her bosom and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Please... don't leave me Sofia... I couldn't bare it." Sofia kissed the top of Cedric's head and proceeded to caress his face. "Don't worry my love... I will never leave your side." 'My Love' Cedric thought. 'She has never called me that before....' He liked the sound of Sofia's new endearing term. He wanted to give her one too; a nickname that fit Sofia's sweetness and her cute stature. "And I too will never leave yours...sugarplum."<br/>Cedric and Sofia sat there together for what seemed like forever. Baileywick knocked on the door of Cedric's workshop. They quickly got up off the stool and opened the door for him. "Princess Sofia, Cedric. The Royal dinner is about to start. Please follow me." He bowed and escorted them to the dinner. Hugo, James, and Amber were waiting for them to arrive. "Sorry to keep you waiting guys." Sofia apologized. Hugo patted the cushion next to him, inviting Sofia to sit beside him. "Awww... for me Prince Hugo? How delightful! So kind of you!" Cedric butted in and sat in between them. "Sofia, why don't you sit next to me?" She nodded and sat next to her sorcerer. Hugo crossed his arms in frustration. "You let your royal jester-oh! I mean sorcerer to sit with you at the dining table?" Hugo snickered. King James nodded. "We've known Cedric our whole lives. He was even our father's childhood friend. He's family as far as I'm concerned." Amber and Sofia nodded in agreement. This made Hugo more jealous. Cedric smiled in victory which made Sofia giggle. 'Does that mean if I told them I had a relationship with Sofia... they would accept it? Or do they only see me as a family friend?' Cedric pondered. He was brought back to reality once Sofia slid her hand into his under the table cloth. He looked over at her and smiled. "Are you okay?" "Yes, sugarplum." Everyone immediately looked over at them flabbergasted. "I-I mean yes! Sugarplums will be conjured up! Right away Princess Sofia!" With a flick of his wrist, he conjured a desert bowl of sugarplums. No one seemed suspicious after that. Hugo, however was convinced that something must be going on between them but he wasn't sure what it was. After dinner, Sofia went outside to get some fresh air by the gazebo. Hugo was going to enter his flying carriage but spotted her. He made his way over to say his goodbyes. "Sofia! Hey!" "Oh! Hi Hugo." Cedric was practicing some spells in his workshop. Wormwood was sitting on the windowsill and saw the two royals together. "Cedric. Sofia is with that prince you hate so much." He pointed with his wing. Cedric walked over and saw them. "Oh Wormy. It's not a big deal. Sofia made it perfectly clear that she didn't like him." He decided to spy on her a little bit anyways. "Sofia. I love you and I want to be your husband. Please make me the happiest king in the whole world." Once again, he pulled out the purple velvet ring box and knelt on one knee. "I don't like you that way anymore... remember? If things were different, I would marry you but I love someone else." Hugo was upset once again. He looked up and saw Cedric watching them. That's when everything clicked. "Sofia... do you love that sorcerer?" Sofia's eyes widened. How did he know? Would he tell other people? "How...how did you know?" Without warning, Hugo pulled her in for a kiss. Cedric was heart broken. "Wh-why would she? Sofia..." He said, fighting back his tears. Wormwood continued to watch. Sofia pushed him to the ground and wiped her mouth a few times with her handkerchief. "HOW DARE YOU!? NEVER COME HERE AGAIN!" "S-Sofia.. I-" "JUST GO!" Hugo apologized once again and walked back to his carriage, taking him back to his kingdom. Sofia knelt on the gazebo bench and cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Processing what he just witnessed, Wormwood went to his master to inform him. "Cedric. It's not what it looks like. I continued to watch them and she immediately pushed him away. She still loves you." "R-really?" "Oh my... clean yourself up, boy..." Wormwood handed him a handkerchief to wipe away his snot and tears. "I-is Sofia okay?" "Not really.. she's sobbing at the gazebo." "Oh no! I'll be back Wormwood!" Cedric ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He finally made it out of the castle and was met with a distraught Sofia. "Sofia? Are you okay?" "C-Cedric!" She jumped into his arms, crying in his chest. He untied his robe and wrapped them both inside it. "What's wrong?" "H-Hugo... he kissed me. Even if I didn't want to... I feel like I've betrayed you... I'm so sorry." "Shh... it wasn't your fault." They stood there under the gazebo intertwined with each other. Amber, wanting fresh air from the stuffy air of the castle, stepped out. The first thing she saw was Sofia and Cedric together. "Sofia!" Amber stomped angrily towards them. Every footstep felt as though it could shake the whole kingdom. "What are you doing with him?!- Sofia? Why are you crying? Did you do something to her, Cedric?!" Cedric swallowed the lump in his throat. It would be difficult to explain why they were together under the gazebo wrapped in the same article of clothing. "Well Princess Amber.... It's because-" "We're together, Amber. I'm sorry for hiding it from you." Cedric's jaw dropped to the ground. He assumed Sofia was done with hiding it... as was he. "So... you and Cedric are dating? So that's why Hugo told us about you not accepting his proposal." "Y-yes... but please...-" Before she continued her thought, she hugged Cedric tighter and rested her head against his chest. The sound of his surprisingly steady heartbeat made her feel serene. "-don't make us separate. I want to be with Cedric til' I breathe my last breath. He means everything to me. And I- I love him." Amber smiled at her sister and brought her away from Cedric, placing both hands of Sofia's shoulders. "Sofia. I love you and I'll support you with whatever you do with your life. However, this is unacceptable."</p><p>Amber glared at Cedric. "And you! How dare you date my sister! How could you  come on to her?!" Cedric blushed and looked away. "Heh... well. Princess Sofia kissed me first." He smiled to himself and chuckled. Amber gasped and looked at Sofia. She was blushing and couldn't help but look at Cedric. Cedric did the same. They began to lean towards each other and- "SERIOUSLY?! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?!" Sofia and Cedric jumped from Ambers yelling and backed away. "Sorry Amber." "M-my bad, your majesty." Amber pulled Sofia away from Cedric. "S-sofia!" "Stop it Cedric! What I need the both of you to do is think about this. For now, I'm going to keep you apart!" Amber said as she dragged Sofia away. Cedric wanted to chase after her but he was afraid of what Amber would do to him. Would him being with Sofia get him killed. Was it worth it? Of course it was! He loved his sugarplum and he would never let her get taken away from him.<br/>~Night~<br/>"Sofia?" Amber knocked on her door gently. "May I come in?" "I-I suppose..." She came into Sofia's room and was met with her sister's tear stained cheeks. "Oh! Sofia! What's wrong." "Y-you took Cedric away from me...." Sofia... I did it for YOU! You shouldn't be with someone who's so.... old." "Who cares?! We love each other! We're adults! It doesn't matter! Now if you excuse me... I'm going to sleep now." Amber sighed and left her sister to rest. Shortly after, Sofia heard another knock at the door. She lit her oil lamp to help make her way to the door. "Ugh... Amber...-" Sofia got up from her bed. "-I said I don't want to talk anymo-" At the door, her sorcerer was holding a red rose in his hands. "Cedric? What are you doing here?" Cedric immediately closed her door and pulled her in for a kiss. "O-oh sorry! I just thought that I wouldn't be able to do that for quite some time." "I don't mind. I missed you too, my love." Cedric bent down on one knee and pulled out a diamond band. Sofia immediately raised her hands to her mouth. "Sofia. This is a promise ring. My promise is that we'll run off together and start our own kingdom. We'll have two children, a daughter and a son. And I will love you no matter how many years pass by." Sofia began to tear up. She took his ring and replaced the sapphire one with it. Cedric knew that she always wanted twins like her stepfather Roland had. She was crying tears of joy and accepted the ring. "Y-yes Cedric. Let's be a family. I've wanted this for so long..." "Heh, I do know this though..." "What?" "You'll make a wonderful mom, sugarplum." Sofia hugged Cedric and looked up at him. She gave him a tender kiss which turned to a few more. Their hug turned into a passionate embrace. They stood together for a while and Cedric decided to spend the night with his princess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rose, waking up Sofia. Cedric was surprisingly still asleep. He was known to be a very light sleeper but after being away from Sofia, his stress made him exhausted. She smiled softly, looking at her sorcerer's sleeping. She gave him a peck on his cheek and got up to get dressed. She missed having Mia and Robin help her pick out a dress and Clover compliment how nice she looked. They had moved away, raising their own families. She'd see them once in a while but not as often as she wanted. Cedric slowly woke up, putting on his robe over his disheveled shirt. "Good Morning, sugarplum." He yawned. "Cedric... You have to go." "Why? Do you want me to go?" He smirked, making Sofia blush. "I don't... but remember what Amber said? We can't be near each other. Not even for a second!" "Oh Merlin's mushrooms! I completely forgot! I should leave then." He gave her a peck on the cheek and left the room. Sofia hated seeing him go but it was for their relationship's safety. After all, she could still have breakfast with him. She walked downstairs to the dining hall and saw Cedric, Amber, and James already at the table. Sofia went to sit next to Cedric and was stopped by Amber's glare. She sat across Cedric instead. Amber nodded in approval, leaving James confused. "What am I missing here?" Amber looked at Cedric with derision. "Oh nothing, James..." James shrugged and decided to ignore the tension in the room. After breakfast, Cedric and Sofia walked away in the same direction. "Where are you two going?" She glared at the two. "I'm going to my workshop, your majesty." "And I'm going to the library." Amber let them go. What she didn't know was that they were sneaking off to the garden for some... needed alone time. "Oh Cedric, what a lovely day it is!" Sofia said, her hand caressing the back of Cedric's neck. He tried to resist but gave in at her touch. Pulling her into his chest, he gave her a kiss to her cheek. His arms were wrapped around her waist as they sat under a pink apple tree in the garden. "I hope this moment never ends. I want to be with you like this forever..." "As do I, Sofia." She leaned her head back on his shoulder and kissed him softly on his chin. "I'm so afraid... what if Amber finds us and takes you away from me forever? I-I'm scared." "Don't fret, sugarplum. We'll grow old together and have a family, a place to call our own. Remember?" Cedric tried his best to reassure her. He too was afraid of what would happen; of what they'd do to either him or his precious Sofia. He began to shiver at the hands. "Cedric... you're trembling. What's wrong?" "N-nothing, dearest." "Cedric." "Oh alright... I also feel some stress from the ruin we may bring." Sofia sat up from his lap and kneeled next to him, holding his face in her hands. "I won't ever let anything happen to us. I swear it." She planted hundreds of kisses all over his face. Cedric laughed from the tickling sensation they brought to his skin. He was laying in the grass at this point and Sofia took the liberty to lay on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her once again. "Sofia... Why does your stomach feel so round?" Cedric's eyes widened along with Sofia's. He placed his hands around her stomach to make sure what he felt was real. "W-we didn't do anything!" "And I would never betray you, my love!" Cedric looked at Sofia, asking for permission to lift her dress up with just a gaze. She nodded. He hesitantly lifted up her dress and saw nothing but her undergarments and... a cloth sack full of dessert? "Why is there food in your dress?!" "Ohhhhh... so that's where the picnic food went. This dress is so big that I guess I couldn't feel it eheh..." Sofia chuckled nervously. They immediately laughed it off and enjoyed a romantic picnic surrounded by pastel butterflies and beautiful flowers. They left the garden hand in hand. Both were disappointed they had to part ways once they arrived at the castle. A blaring of royal bugles alerted Sofia, painting a frown on her face. "S-sofia? What is it?" Cedric asked, concern laced in his voice. "H-hugo... has scheduled a day with me." Cedric's eyes widened. Sofia never told him. Due to this fact, he was even more worried. "Why didn't you tell me, sugarplum?" "Because I didn't want you to worry. And also... I didn't want you to hex Hugo." Cedric frowned and avoided her gaze. She made sure no one was looking before kissing him gently. "Cedric... you know I only have eyes for you. No matter how many times he offers me the luxury of royalty, I won't fall for it. I want to become a duchess like Aunt Tillie and live with you. I want you to fill me with a beautiful daughter and son. That's the plan. Do you understand? I love YOU and nothing will change that." Cedric's face was flushed red at Sofia's powerful emotion. She really loved him, didn't she... He sighed heavily and took her behind the castle where no one went out except Sofia to water the enchanted plants. "Wh-what is it, Cedric?" "Sofia, I want you oh so much..." "Huh?" Cedric pulled her into him and they fit together perfectly. Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into his kiss. They broke apart slowly, not wanting to leave each other. "C-cedric...?" "Yes, Sofia?" "Hugo's right behind you..." Cedric's eyes widened and he turned around. Hugo, holding a bouquet of purple roses, was standing only a few feet away from them in shock. "Um... Sofia... I came to give you these and visit you in your garden but I see now that was a mistake. I'm going to tell King James what I saw... Unless, you accept my marriage proposal. And we both know... Cedric will be killed if I tell him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm going to tell King James what I saw... Unless, you accept my marriage proposal. And we both know... Cedric will be killed if I tell him." Hugo gave a chuckle and stared down Cedric. Cedric swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled Sofia even closer to him to reassure Sofia along with the bonus of making Hugo jealous. "Fine. Tell the king. But no matter what happens to me, I will watch over Sofia and prevent you from ever marrying her." Cedric looked down at Sofia and smiled. She responded with a worried look in her eyes. "Sure! I'll go tell him right now!" "You don't need to..." Hugo turned around and was met face to face with the king himself. "Ah! You're majesty! I wanted to tell you about this disgusting relationship your sister is in. She's supposed to marry me! However, she picked an old man instead..." Hugo smirked at Cedric and looked back at James for a reaction. The king took a deep breath and looked sadly at the couple. "Cedric the Sensational, you will be dropped down from royal sorcerer and be thrown into the dungeon and we'll decide what to do with him later. As for you, Sofia, you WILL marry Hugo. It's what's best for Enchancia. If Cedric was royalty, I might've felt differently but... Hugo is the best choice for our people." With a snap of James's fingers, Cedric was snatched from Sofia and dragged away by two guards. "C-cedric! No!" She cried out. Distraught, she fell onto her knees sobbing. Cedric called out from the distance before he was completely out of view. "I'll be fine, sugarplum! Don't give up!" It had been a week since Cedric was thrown into the dungeon. Sofia's eyes were tear stained after hours and hours of crying. Her right side of the bed had his pillow he brought from his workshop and gave to her so that he would always be with her in spirit. He must've knew this would happen. She shoved her face in the goose down pillow and inhaled slowly, feeling Cedric's comforting aroma enter her lungs. Without a knock at the door, Hugo entered. "What's wrong Sofia?" "YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG YOU TRAITOR! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" She cried out. Hugo sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, keeping his distance as he was still a gentleman and truly cared for Sofia. Even though his intentions of getting her were ill-mannered, he loved her in his own twisted way. "Sofia... there's a reason to my madness... you just have to trust me." "Trust you? We're WAY past that point, Hugo." Hugo went out of the room to check outside before entering again. "Sofia, I DO have feelings for you but I never wanted you this way." This one confession got Sofia's attention. "I'm not that selfish. I wouldn't ask you to marry me unless you loved me too..." Sofia and Hugo both stood from her bed and looked at each other in the eyes. "Then why are you doing this?! Why did you take Cedric away from me?!" "It's my father. He told me to resort to anything to have a marriage alliance with Enchancia. I truly am sorry." Sofia hugged Hugo out of empathy and pulled him by the hand. "Wh-where are we going?! Sofia?!" "We're going to break Cedric out and I'm going to become duchess. Are you in?" Hugo smiled softly with an hint of sorrow in his eyes. "Anything for you." </p><p> </p><p>~10 Years Ago~</p><p>"...and the worst part was-" "Taking over the kingdom. I know." "No, it's not that. The worst thing you said was that we weren't friends anymore. If we aren't friends, then I wouldn't look forward to my future anymore..." Sofia blushed, hiding her face in her sorcerer apprentice robe. "I-I'm so sorry Sofia. I truly am." Cedric smiled lightly, grabbing her tiny hands through the bars to caress them gently.</p><p> </p><p>~Present Day~</p><p>And there Cedric was... in the same cell he was in 10 years ago. He constantly hoped that Sofia was alright; that she didn't have to marry that brute of a prince; that she was happy or at least happy enough. "How I just want to hold Sofia..." "What's stopping you?" <br/>A familiar voice interrupted his thought process. He looked up and there she was. Sofia and... Hugo?! He quickly pulled the collar of the prince into the bars and leaned closer. "HOW DARE YOU COME DOWN HERE TO GLOAT! I'L HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A STICK YOU POMPOUS BRAT!" "Cedric stop!" Sofia's harsh tone made Cedric's hands loosen immediately. "S-sorry. But what IS he doing here, Sugarplum?" "Well, Hugo doesn't want to force me to marry him. It was all his dad's plan." Cedric shook his head in disbelief. "Is it true?" "Well I really do love her but-" Cedric then grabbed his throat instead of his collar. Hugo began to wheeze. "Keep your rotten thoughts to yourself! Sofia is my princess and I won't let some royal imbecile take her from me!" Sofia began to heat up. She secretly enjoyed it when Cedric took charge or was over protective of her. Deep down, she felt that Cedric already knew. "U-uh Cedric? The reason Hugo came here with me is because you and I are going to escape." "E-escape? You and I?" Cedric's heart fluttered. He and Sofia always talked about their future together. Having two kidding, living in their own castle, starting their own kingdom. It was a dream for them and soon it would become a reality. "A-are you sure you want to leave Enchancia behind, Sofia?" "I could care less about a kingdom. After all, why would I miss this one if we'll have our own?" She reached her hand through the bars and caressed his cheek. Cedric leaned into her touch and sighed in contentment. Hugo stood on the sidelines awkwardly, waiting for them to be done with it already. "Alright. Let's go. Let's go home, my love." "Yes. Let's start a new life."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>